


Fantasy Trek

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Fantasy, Gen, Kinda, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: McCoy has an idea.Note: Three-Sentence fic.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Fantasy Trek

"...look," Bones was saying to Nurse Chapel, "we've already got the elf."

Jim stepped back out of the med unit. There was no way he was getting involved in whatever shenanigans Bones was plotting now.


End file.
